1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparing a rubber-based composite material by joining a rubber composition to a base material by heat pressure bonding without any adhesives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional methods adopted for adhering a base material and a rubber composition together by heat pressure bonding to prepare a rubber-based composite material include the following ones:
(a) applying an adhesive to the surface of a base material, or
(b) using a rubber composition which can directly react with a base material.
However, the method (a) has problems that a solvent is used in order to apply an adhesive and that many steps are required. In addition, the method (a) can not be used if a strict temperature strain is imposed on the bonded portion.
On the other hand, although the method (b) does not use any adhesives, it has drawbacks that base materials to be bonded to the rubber composition are restricted and that the physical properties of the rubber may be deteriorated because of the restricted formulation of the rubber composition for directly reacting with a base material.